


Wedding Bells

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Megstiel - Freeform, Miscarriage, Nervous Dean, Nervous Sam, Oaths & Vows, Past Character Death, Sam's Bitchface, Sam's Hell Trials, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Wincest - Freeform, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the next part of this series<br/>Sam and Dean get married!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be writing a honey moon for this series, I'm sorry. You can make it up in your heads. :)

It was finally the day.

They were getting married. It had been a little difficult, getting all their friends, getting tuxes, changing Sam's last name; so they could do this as legally as possible. 

It had been only 5 months since Dean had popped the question to Sam, while they were on their surprise vacation Dean had planned for them, and until now it was the second happiest day of Dean's life, hearing Sam say he would marry him (the first being the day Sam was laid in his arm's by their father after he was born), but now that this day was here it was bumped down to the third happiest day of Dean's life. 

A lot had happened in the past 5 months, Kevin had announced he had found a way to shut the gates of hell. Sam had already completed the first trial; Dean could see the tole it was taking on him. Yet though, Sam insisted they keep with the wedding planning, that he was fine, that he wanted to still marry Dean. 

Dean stood in a small side room, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He took a deep breath, he was finally going to marry his brother, his lover, his fiance. It was something Dean had wanted for years now, actually, but had never had the right time to ask Sam. This was it. Suddenly nervous Dean looked away from his reflection and started pacing in the small room. What if he was a bad husband? He didn't know how to be a husband. What about in the future, he knew him and Sam were going to have another child someday, this was just one step closer to having one. What if he was a bad father? What if something happened to this baby too? Sam wouldn't be able to take it, Dean could see the pain in Sam's eyes whenever he thought of or talked about Joan. He knew Sam was afraid of loosing another child. This time though Dean would be there for him, through the whole pregnancy, and, oh god. What if he couldn't be there? What if he let Sam down again? He didn't know how to be a husband how could he do any of that? 

"Are you OK?"

Dean jumped, and whirled around to face Cas. "Jeez Cas, give a guy some warning." Dean let out a breath then straightened his jacket. "Do I look alright?" He asked, letting his nerves show a bit. 

Cas studied him, before answering. "You look terrified, relax. You've fought demons, defeated Lucifer and Michael. You have been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, yet you are more scared now then I saw you at any of those times." 

Dean scoffed, "I'm not scared, I'm just...." Dean let out a sigh, "I'm just nervous. I know how to kill everything from werewolves, to ghosts, to demons and angels, but I don't know how to be a husband. I don't know how to be a father when that time comes. That makes me worried."

Cas walked over to Dean, placing his hands comfortingly on Dean's shoulders. "You have been looking after Sam his whole life, you love him more than everything and would do anything for him. That's what being a husband is. You also raised him and did a wonderful job, I'm sure you and Sam combined can raise a child wonderfully. As well you will have all you friends to help both of you." 

Before Dean could respond, or tell his thanks to his friend there was a knock at the door. Charlie opened it and poked her head in. "Hey come on, it's time!" She smiled. "Oh Dean, you look so handsome! Sam's a lucky guy!" Dean chuckled at her words, "I'm even luckier." He straightened out his jacket once more before taking a breath and nodding, "Lets do this." 

 

Dean looked up as the door to Sam's side room opened. He let out a little gasp as Sam stepped out, dressed in a perfectly fitted tux, same as Dean's was. He looked amazing. 

Sam's eyes fell on Dean, and quickly looked him up and down. Dean's tux looked stunning on him, the last time Sam had seen Dean in a tux was when they had to get the captain's hand with Bela. That had been years ago. 

Sam walked towards Dean, stopping in front of him. "Dean you look, wow.." Dean smiled up at him, "You too Sammy, very handsome. Though as great as you look in that tux, I can't wait to get it off you later tonight." Dean winked at him, and Sam blushed. "Well," Dean offered Sam his arm to link through his, "shall we get married?" Sam linked his arm with Dean's, nodding as they started to walk down the small isle. There really wasn't many people there. They didn't have many friends, alive. Nerveless Cas, Charlie, Kevin, and even Benny were there at Dean's insistence. Meg was sitting next to Cas, Cas had insisted that she be there as well. They quickly got to the priest in front of the little alter. They had known the priest for years. He had been a friend of Pastor Jim Murphy's, he was also a hunter. He knew they were brothers, and there for knew Sam would be naming himself Sam Winchester in his vows, on the wedding certificate though it would be written down that his name had been Samuel Collins. 

 

Now if you could both say your vows, and exchange the rings. The priest turned to Sam, motioning for him to go first. Sam took a breath before speaking.  
"I, Sam Winchester, take you Dean Winchester to be my husband. I promise you I will be worthy of your trust, I vow to respect you, cherish you, love you, as long as...forever," Sam finished. Dean smiled at Sam, they had chosen not to write their own vows, but also not to go the traditional route. They had agreed on short and simple, but still something that fit them. Dean offered Sam his hand so that he could slide the simple silver wedding band onto his left ring finger. Dean then took Sam's hand and began the vows. "I, Dean Winchester, take you Sam Winchester to be my husband. I promise you I will always be worthy of you and your trust, always respect and cherish you, and continue to love you forever; no matter what." Dean then took Sam's hand and slid the matching wedding band onto Sam's own left ring finger. They smiled at each, turning to the priest for permission. He smiled at them before speaking, "I pronounce you both husband, and husband. Dean you can kiss you groom." Dean smiled, reaching up to cradle Sam's head between his hands and kissing him lovingly. Sam wrapped one of his arms around Dean's neck, the other around his waist to pull him closer. After a few seconds they broke apart smiling at each other, listening to the small applause of their friends, and small family.

 

Later that night they relaxed at a bar. Benny had congratulated them, before saying he had to get going and leaving. Charlie had left, taking Kevin with her to drop him off at the bunker. Meg had dragged Cas off to god knows where, leaving the happy newly wed couple by themselves. Dean sighed in contentment, his arm thrown over Sam's shoulders. Suddenly Sam stood up, motioning to the bar tender who nodded and moved over to a computer, looking up at Sam. Then Sam turned and offered his hand to Dean with a smile. "May I have this dance, Mr. Winchester?" Dean looked up at Sam before smiling and taking his hand. Sam pulled him up and dragged Dean over to the dance floor. He nodded to the bar tender who hit something on the computer connected to the speakers, and a song Dean had used just a couple months ago filled the room.

Got a picture of your house And you're standing by the door  
It's black and white and faded  
And it's looking pretty worn  
See the factory that I worked  
Silhouetted in the back  
The memories are gray  
But man, they're really coming back  
I don't need to be the king of the world  
As long as, I'm the hero of this little girl  
Heaven, isn't too far away

Dean smiled at Sam, "Very original, you couldn't come up with your own song for us?" Dean teased. Sam smiled at him, "Well you did use this song to propose to me, I figured it would be perfect for our first dance." Dean smiled before pulling Sam down to crush his lips against his. 

Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
How I love the way you move  
And the sparkle in your eyes  
There's a color deep inside them  
Like a blue suburban sky  
When I come home late at night  
And you're in bed asleep  
I wrap my arms around you  
So I can feel you breathe

Dean leaned in close to Sam's ear, quietly singing the words to him just as he had done the night he proposed. 

I don't need to be a superman  
As long as, you will always be my biggest fan  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
We'll find our way, yeah

Now the lights are going out  
Along the boulevard  
The memories come rushing back  
And it makes it pretty hard  
I've got nowhere left to go  
And no one really cares  
I don't know what to do  
But I'm never giving up on you  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends say  
I know we're gonna find a way  
Heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Heaven  
It's not too far away, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
I don't need to be a superman  
As long as, you will always be my biggest fan  
Heaven, isn't too far away  
Closer to it every day  
No matter what your friends might say  
We'll find our way, yea

They continued to dance, swaying gently, until the song came to a close. Dean pressed another soft kiss to Sam's lips, he then took Sam's hand and pulled him back over to their table. Dean threw some bills down to pay for the beer before continuing to pull Sam out of the bar and to the impala.  
Getting in, Dean looked over at Sam. "So, are you gonna let me carry you over the threshold Sammy? It's tradition after all." Sam looked at Dean giving him a patent Sam Winchester bitch face, though Dean could see him blushing in the soft glow from the lights outside. Dean smirked at him as Sam let out a huff, "Whatever, like you could carry me. Jerk."  
Dean smiled at Sam, "I could totally carry you Bitch."  
Dean chuckled before pulling away from the bar, heading to the hotel room they had booked for the night.  
Dean almost didn't hear Sam speak softly, "You can carry me over, if you can lift me."  
Dean smirked to himself, he was gonna hold Sam to that.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Still more to come in this series
> 
> Oh and Dean does carry Sam over the threshold!


End file.
